


Who's Got Any Time?

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: BITE [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (Almost), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Riding, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, Zach's Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: It’s a little strange, Riley thinks, that they didn’t really fuck while they were down in Hershey.  Or maybe it’s stranger that they’re going to fuck now that they’re both up in Washington.It’s probably strange either way, but Riley doesn’t care enough to try to stop it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Love Riley Barber Why Is He Back In Hershey
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives

It’s a little strange, Riley thinks, that they didn’t fuck while they were down in Hershey.  Or maybe it’s stranger that they’re going to fuck now that they’re both up in Washington.

It’s probably strange either way, but Riley doesn’t care enough to try to stop it now.

But – if he traces it back, really _tries_ to find where this thing with Zach all started – then it’d be dev camp.  When everyone got an eyeful of the new additions to his chest, it was like a spark.  And then it became painfully obvious that Joey and Zach were banging, and that just fanned that spark, made it something that Riley actually thought about.  Not Joey, really, but _Zach_.

And, fuck, did he think about it.  When Zach stayed up with Washington to start the season, he thought he’d get a respite.  He’s good at focusing his thoughts and blocking out what he doesn’t want to think about – it’s an essential skill for a hockey player, honestly – but it was that much harder when Zach was always around, bars through his nipples and half-healed hickeys on his throat.

So it’s not entirely a surprise when Zach follows him back to the hotel the Caps put him and Nessy in.  Nessy shoots him a grin as he heads into his own room, and Riley can’t help but grin back.  Zach stays close behind him as he opens the door and leads the way in, and when he pauses to take off his shoes, Zach’s hands land on his waist.

Riley glances back over his shoulder at Zach, and takes a second to appreciate the inches that Zach has on him.  And maybe that’s part of the reason he hasn’t been able to get Zach out of his head – so sue him.

“Good to see you up here,” Zach says, and Riley grins, that familiar excitement at getting the call up to the big club coursing through him.

“Good to be up here,” Riley replies, and then Zach kisses him.  It takes him by surprise – not that it happened at all, but that it happened right at this moment.  It’s just a second of that awkward strain on Riley’s neck before he twists in Zach’s grip, pressing him up against the wall.  He’s sure he was only able to move Zach so much because he did it so suddenly, but it still thrills him to feel Zach between him and the wall, leaning up to kiss him.

Zach’s hands are back on his hips in an instant.  Riley wishes they’ll never leave.  He can feel Zach’s hands clenching and unclenching, in counterpoint to the slide of his tongue in Riley’s mouth.  He jerks against Zach and moans when Zach bites his lip, and Zach shudders against him.

“Big guy like you likes to get pushed around?” Riley asks with a grin, grinding up against him.

Zach laughs breathlessly.  “A little something like that.”  In a second, he’s spun them, so Riley’s the one with his back to the wall, standing just a little on his toes with Zach holding him up.

Riley kisses him again – a hard, bruising kiss, his hand tangling in Zach’s hair and dragging his head down to his level.  Zach goes willingly, curling his shoulders to make the reach a little easier.

“Fuck,” Zach breathes when Riley releases him.

“Catch me,” Riley tells him, and jumps.   He gets his legs hooked around Zach’s waist before Zach tightens his grip on his hips, pressing him into the wall to help keep him up.  Riley grins down at him and kisses him again, his leverage letting him sweep his tongue in and nip at Zach’s lips without the strain from before.  Zach’s distracted, he can tell, but Riley’s not sure if it’s because he’s focusing on keeping Riley from falling, or he can feel Riley’s hard dick pressing into his stomach.

Probably a combination, Riley guesses, when he shifts a little and Zach’s hands spasm, and Zach’s dick bumps the underside of his ass.

“Fuck,” Riley groans, breaking the kiss.  “Forgot about that.”

“Forgot about what?” Zach mutters, at the perfect height to scatter kisses on Riley’s neck.  Riley leans his head back against the wall.

“Your dick,” he sighs.

“You forgot I had a dick?”

“Forgot it’s big as fuck, dude.”

He can feel Zach grin against his neck.  “You forget about the nipples, too?”

And, _fuck_ , while they’d been making out, Riley had forgotten.  Now, suddenly, the most important thing he can do in his life is get Zach’s shirt off so he can see them again, up close.  Riley pulls at the shoulders of his t-shirt, and Zach mutters a curse, making sure Riley’s secure before helping to shrug his shirt up over his head.

Riley immediately flicks his thumb over Zach’s nipple, over the solid bar running through it, and relishes in the groan he lets out.

“How’re you so fucking hot?” Riley groans, nudging Zach’s head up so he can suck a mark into the underside of his jaw.  “S’unfair.”

“Sorry,” Zach pants, his hands sneaking around the grip Riley’s ass.  And, yeah, Riley knows he’s got a great ass, he has to if he’s gonna be speedy short kid.  He still likes to know Zach’s appreciating it.  Riley circles Zach’s nipple with his fingers, pulling and pinching and rubbing, soaking in Zach’s moans, and then he realizes the issues with their situation.

But he’s a patient guy.  So he bucks against Zach, dragging his dick against Zach’s stomach.  Zach gets the idea, because he starts grinding him into the wall, his hard cock rubbing against Riley’s ass.

Yeah, this is what Riley wanted.  He wanted Zach, bigger, taller Zach, pressing him into the wall, grinding against him the way Riley wants, kissing his neck the way Riley likes.

“Bed,” Riley gasps out, his fingertips digging into Zach’s shoulders.  “C’mon, Zach.”

Zach obeys immediately, stumbling away from the wall and just managing to reach the bed before he’s falling back onto it.  Right away Riley leans down and sucks Zach’s nipple into his mouth, exactly how he’s been picturing, flicking the ends of the barbell with his tongue and nipping at the bud of his nipple.  He can _feel_ Zach’s groans vibrating in his chest, right against his lips.

Of course, it’s also easier to grind against him this way, shift his hips down just a little so they’re rubbing against each other.

Suddenly, Riley pulls back and rolls of to the side, struggling out of his jeans.  He can feel Zach staring at him.  With a glance over at him, Riley orders, “Pants off.”

Zach scrambles to obey, shoving his sweats off, his underwear going with them.  And, fuck, if Riley thought Zach’s dick looked nice when it was soft, just swinging around in the locker room, it looks even better now, hard and flushed and resting against his stomach.  Riley _finally_ gets his pants off and straddles Zach again.

“Shirt,” Zach says, pulling at the hem of Riley’s tee.  He hadn’t even realized it was still on.  Riley pulls it off quickly, grinding down against Zach as soon as it’s cleared his head.

“Lube’s in the drawer,” Riley says, landing a biting kiss on Zach’s lips.  Zach gropes for the bedside table, managing to find the handle to the drawer after a moment, and drop the tube of lube by Riley’s knee a moment later.

“You gonna finger me?” Riley murmurs against Zach’s mouth.  “Stretch me open for your big cock?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zach pants, opening the lube and coating his fingers, groping Riley’s ass on his path to his entrance.  Riley grins down at him at the first touch of his fingers to his hole, rocking back when Zach presses one in.

“Fuck,” Zach groans, staring up at Riley with his mouth hanging open.  Riley laughs breathlessly, rolling his hips down against Zach’s.  Their cocks drag together, a little dry, but still amazing.

“Give me another,” Riley demands.  Zach complies, sliding another finger into him, stretching him open with care.  Riley appreciates it, especially when he can feel what’s going to be going inside him, and knowing he’s going to have to practice and play at an NHL level, which ass soreness definitely would not help with.  He drags his fingers over his cock, the burst of pleasure helping him loosen up that little bit more.

“We don’t have all night,” Riley gripes, when Zach just keeps scissoring his fingers.

“Yeah we do,” Zach replies, his lips twitching into a smile as he curls his fingers, pressing right against Riley’s prostate.

Riley jerks above him and groans, his head falling forward.  “Fuck,” he gasps, rocking back onto Zach’s fingers, groaning again when Zach slips the third in.  “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah,” Zach replies, dazed, his fingers working inside of Riley.  “You’re so…”

Riley grins, quick and sharp, and grabs the lube from the bed, pouring some over Zach’s cock.  Zach hisses, his whole body tensing when Riley grips him loosely and pumps a couple times, spreading the lube over him.

“Okay, I get it,” Zach groans, pulling his fingers from Riley’s ass and wiping them on the sheet.  Riley laughs and rises up on his knees, gripping Zach’s cock by the base to hold it steady, and slowly sinking down onto it.

“Oh, God,” Riley murmurs as the head breaches him, already a delicious, glorious stretch.

“Fuck,” Zach moans, his hands flying to Riley’s hips, fingertips digging in.  “Oh, _fuck_.”

Riley sinks down further, circling his hips a little as he goes, helping the stretch a little.  He knew Zach was big, but seeing it and feeling it are two different things.  There’s still a strange thrill in the effort of it, in the unyielding pressure, that Riley hadn’t known he’d be this into.

When Zach bottoms out, they both moan.  Zach’s hips jerk minutely, his cock thrusting in a fraction of an inch more, and Riley whines.  After that, he can’t _not_ rise up and rock back down again, the stretch just as good, but a bit easier this time.  He likes, too, when he goes all the way down, and just circles his hips, grinding in Zach’s lap, the small movements lighting him up and making Zach groan under him.

It’s intoxicating, having this guy that can be such a powerhouse on the ice, that can hold Riley up against a wall without really having to think about it, under him panting and groaning for every little bit Riley’ll give him.  Fuck, Riley could get used to this.

He pets Zach’s stomach with one of his hands, then uses it to brace himself as he rises up and drops back down.  Zach whimpers this time, and Riley _has_ to do it again, if only to hear that noise one more time.

“How’re you so good at this?” Zach pants, starting to thrust up to meet Riley every time he drops down.

“Practice,” Riley replies with a razor-sharp grin, bucking down against him and swirling his hips.  Zach whines and digs his fingers into Riley’s hips.  He can tell there’re going to be bruises there the next day – probably for a while – but he can’t bring himself to mind.

He’s struck by the urge, suddenly, to leave Zach something to remember him by, too.  He leans over him, still rocking back onto Zach’s cock, and bites a spot on his pec, an inch above his nipple.  Zach groans deep in his chest as Riley starts to suck on the spot, too, worrying it with his teeth, going until he _knows_ there’s going to be a dark purple bruise when he’s done.

He feels Zach’s hand under him, and when he pulls back to appreciate the mark he left, he sees that Zach’s playing with his nipple, too.

“Oh, fuck,” Riley whines, jerking back against Zach.  He brushes his fingers over his cock, and that combined with Zach’s fingers expertly toying with that _fucking piercing_ and the mark he left, makes him come.  He grinds back onto Zach’s cock, his body tensing, head flung back, spilling onto Zach’s stomach.  It’s barely a second later that Zach goes over the edge, too, jerking up into Riley and coming inside him.

Riley sinks down onto Zach’s chest with the last aftershocks still coursing through him, the muscles in his legs twitching minutely.

“Fuck,” Zach breathes, half-muffled by Riley’s hair in his face.

“Yeah,” Riley murmurs, his mouth pressed to Zach’s collarbone.  “Fuck.”

Zach drags his fingertips up Riley’s back, feather light, and back down again.  It’s – calming.  Gentle.  Almost sweet, really, and Riley presses a smile into Zach’s chest.

“I’m gonna stay here tonight,” Zach says.  Riley just hums and presses closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
